


Save Tonight (Fight the Break of Dawn)

by OperationFCC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smutt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Voltron, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationFCC/pseuds/OperationFCC
Summary: Shiro is having doubts about the team's plan to defeat Zarkon, fearing what the fateful day would bring him - or what it will take away.Keith, as always, is by his side, ready to ease his fears.  Together, they discover within one another something they can both hold onto as they prepare for the fight of their lives.





	Save Tonight (Fight the Break of Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request I received on Tumblr from ms-kaneki-vantas! I hope you guys enjoy it!

The sun on Olkarion had set on the eve of what was to be their final battle with Zarkon. The team retired to the Castle for a night’s rest, which was good news for Keith because he was absolutely exhausted. Just as he reached the door to his quarters, he heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. Shiro was making his way over to him in a light jog, slowing to stop beside him. He felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“Hey, Keith. Got a minute?” Shiro gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry to catch you before bed.”

He shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, despite the fatigue weight heavy on his eyelids. “Yeah, of course. What’s going on?”

Shiro nodded his head to the side, an indication for Keith to follow, and they walked together toward the Black Lion’s hangar. Keith stuffed his hands into his pockets, briefly glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. The Black Paladin’s countenance had sobered considerably, making their little meeting feel a bit cryptic, but Keith kept his thoughts to himself. He never made a habit of questioning Shiro’s objectives. He often found himself looking forward to being alone with him, anyway.

Moments later, they were in the Black Lion’s cockpit. Shiro leaned back against the console and crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze cast off to the side. “Sorry to bring you all the way up here,” he muttered. “It’s just lately… Black's been feeling more like home than anything else. Kind of a comfort, I think.”

“It’s okay,” Keith replied, casting a worried glance at his friend. “Shiro, is something wrong?”

He watched as Shiro knitted his brow, the muscles in his jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth. Without looking at the Red Paladin, he said quietly, “I didn’t want the others to know that I’m feeling-... Keith, about tomorrow, I…” A humorless chuckle shook out of him, as if he was laughing at his own struggle to find the right words. His shoulders slumped a little as he breathed out a defeated sigh. “I’m.. terrified.”

Shiro said the word and flinched, like it would be the end of him. He couldn't seem to look Keith in the eyes.

Keith could feel the disbelief strike across his face - not because Shiro was scared, but because he seemed so ashamed to admit it. Of course he was afraid. Come daybreak, they were going to enter a fight that they might not return from alive. 

“Shiro,” Keith started, hoping he came off more comforting than awkward. He didn’t find himself in many situations that required him to console another person; his experience was severely lacking in that area. “You know, it's okay to be scared.”

A scowl twisted the older man’s features, the muscles in his arms tensing as he clenched his fists, the grind of metal against metal sounding from his right hand. “If tomorrow doesn’t go exactly as planned, I can't think of another possible way to defeat Zarkon. This has to work. It has to. And if it doesn’t, I… I don't know.” He ran a hand down the bottom half of his face, frustration hissing through his teeth. “I’m sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice was laced with a tenderness he didn’t know he was capable of showing. Or maybe Shiro just brought it out him. 

Shiro must have heard it too, because he finally glanced up to look at the Red Paladin. Keith felt his breath catch in his throat; that happened a lot when Shiro looked him in the eyes like that. Pushing the feeling aside, he took a step forward, then another, until the distance between them was closed and he was only at arm’s length. Without thinking, he reached up to gently rest a hand against the side of Shiro’s face but stopped when he realized what he was doing. Heat rushed to his cheeks, and he changed course, setting his hand on his shoulder instead; it felt warm against his palm, even through his glove. 

Keith wasn’t so sure that the gesture had gone completely unnoticed but he powered through the embarrassment, managing to hold in his voice that quiet comfort, “You don’t have to be strong for everyone all the time, Shiro. Don’t burden yourself like that. You don’t have to worry about me either; I know what we're up against. And.. and if tomorrow doesn’t go as planned, we keep fighting, okay? We keep fighting and planning until Zarkon is done for good.”

Shiro didn’t respond at first. Instead, he seemed to be searching Keith’s face - for what, the younger man wasn’t sure. The heat that Keith was feeling just beneath his skin became more intense under Shiro’s thoughtful gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said at last, his voice a little above a whisper, “but I will always worry about you.”

Keith blinked. Had he… heard that right?

Shiro didn’t wait for him to respond. When he spoke again, he sounded wistful, almost lost. “You’re right. You know me - better than anyone. I could never let the others know that I have doubts. I’m even trying to convince myself that I don’t, but I can’t. I’m so.. fucking terrified of failing like I did on Kerberos and-”

“Shiro, that wasn’t your fau-”

“-and the thought of failing this mission is killing me because..” Shiro gritted his teeth, like the words spilling through them were causing him physical pain. “..because the longer we’re in this fight, the greater the chance is of losing you.”

Stunned, Keith blinked rapidly, his eyes cast downward, to the side, anywhere but Shiro’s. He parted his lips - as if he actually had a response. Any words he could have thought to say would have been caught in his throat. Absentmindedly, he brought the hand that had been on Shiro’s shoulder to his own chest, like he couldn’t believe how hard it was beating.

His head shot up as Shiro took a step toward him, the space between them growing even smaller. “I’m sorry, I know this is sudden,” Shiro said hoarsely. “I’m sorry it took fear and doubt to finally say something to you. I didn’t think I ever would, but… tomorrow’s just something else. And.. anything could happen. I wish this plan didn’t separate us. I wish we could just form Voltron and beat the living hell out of Zarkon because at least then, I know you’re right there, like you always are.” 

Shiro’s voice cracked. Keith had never heard his voice crack before. The sound of it conjured up the words that had been writhing in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember. 

“Shiro, I love you.”

His lips found Shiro’s before he could stop himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have acted so suddenly, but he found it hard to regret it when Shiro wrapped his arms around his back, pulling Keith flush against him and nearly off of his feet. Keith latched on, deciding in that moment never to let go. His body was on fire as Shiro pressed his lips harder against his, a quiet groan vibrating deep within the older man’s throat. The sound sent a jolt through Keith’s entire frame, and the strong arms around him tightened as he shuddered.

What sounded like a breath of relief passed between Shiro’s smiling lips as he pulled them away, just enough to whisper, “I love you, Keith.”

The words washed over him like a tide, and Keith let them carry him away. How many times had he imagined Shiro saying that to him? How many times did he feel foolish for even thinking it possible? And now, Shiro kissed him fiercely, like it was truly his last and only chance for him to do so. Like anything could happen tomorrow.

Keith’s hands found their way into Shiro’s hair. Clothes were being pushed back and pulled off. Nails scraped across bare skin as Shiro hoisted Keith up against him, wrapping his legs around his waist. Together they breathed - heavy and sultry breaths against their bruising lips, stolen right out of their lungs. 

Shiro stumbled around, pushing Keith up against one of the walls - a little harder than he’d intended.

The impact was rough against Keith’s back, and while he didn’t mind it - in fact, he definitely liked it - they heard a low but prevalent grumble reverberate all throughout the Black Lion. They both froze, staring at each other with wide eyes before they erupted in laughter. Shiro buried his face into Keith’s neck, his shoulders shaking with the outburst. “Sorry, Black,” he said through his chuckles.

As the laughter settled, Shiro lifted his head to look down at Keith, his gaze gentle. “Are you sure?” he whispered.

The younger man breathed out a brisk, incredulous laugh. Finally having some of his wits about him and feeling bolder than ever, he replied, “Takashi. We’re naked; I’m hard. And you’re asking me that now?”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “Fair enough.”

Keith stole another soft kiss from his lover-to-be’s lips, choosing to live in the moment now instead of remain in disbelief. “Hey, umm…” he muttered, glancing to the side. “Left inner pocket of my jacket.”

Shiro lifted an eyebrow before gingerly setting Keith down onto his feet to retrieve his jacket. 

Leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the Red Paladin couldn’t help but admire the view, his eyes trailing down the other man’s built form. It wasn’t everyday he had the pleasure of seeing Shiro shirtless, let alone completely naked. Everything was just so… taut and chiseled. Keith couldn’t help the heat rising to his face as his eyes lingered between Shiro’s legs. It was hardly a mystery that people threw themselves at him back in their garrison days. He was skilled, charismatic, intelligent as hell, beautiful beyond belief. His eyes traveled from scar to scar, and while others may have found them ugly or gruesome, Keith knew they were a testament to Shiro’s strength and spirit. 

Somehow, tonight - maybe even every night after - he was Keith’s. And Shiro loved him. 

Out of the red jacket, Shiro pulled out a small, square foil pack and a clear bottle of similar size, chuckling as he turned the items over in his hands. “Where did you get these?”

Keith scowled, feeling slightly embarrassed as he replied, “Who do you think?”

Shiro narrowed his eyes before tilting his head back slowly in realization, his mouth forming a knowing “ahh.”

“Lance,” they said together.

“Forgot they were in there till now. He gave them to me yesterday as joke,” Keith muttered. “Said I needed to lighten up and get laid.”

“Yeah, well. Who’s laughing now?” Shiro offered, grinning.

Keith, apparently. Damn it, he felt so unbelievably happy, like something was finally going right, like for the first time, he didn’t have to question every little thing that’s happened to him. Their visit to the Blade of Marmora’s headquarters left him with more questions than answers, and it frustrated him to no end. But none of that mattered right now. The only thing that mattered was standing right in front of him.

Keith pushed off of the wall and quickly sealed any distance between them, bringing a hand to the back of Shiro’s neck and pulling him in for another fervent kiss. They pulled each other close, eagerly devouring each other until their hearts were beating like war drums and their bodies ignited with fire. 

Keith plucked the condom and lube out of Shiro’s hands and tossed them on his jacket before murmuring against his lips, “I want to do something for you.” 

Shiro trailed kisses along Keith’s jaw, down to his throat where his heart beat was most prevalent. Tingles erupted along his skin, straight down to his abdomen, as Shiro softly bit and sucked on that tender spot, sighing out a warm breath, “What..?”

“Only if you want me to,” he whispered as he traced his hand down Shiro’s side, and resting it on his hip, he began to knead a thumb into his skin of his pelvis.

Keith felt the older man shudder against him. His cold metal hand grasped Keith’s wrist to help guide him, a motion that he didn’t resist. He swallowed involuntarily as his fingers found their way around Shiro’s shaft, thick and hot in his hand. Shiro must have felt the twitch in his throat because he smiled against the Red Paladin’s neck, teeth pressed against skin, as he moved Keith’s hand slowly along his member. Keith felt the blood pumping through himself as Shiro’s breaths became heavy and strained, soft moans sounding between each one. 

The metal fingers released his wrist, leaving him to his own devices, and Keith took full advantage of it. He stroked long and slow, savoring each sensual gasp elicited from his partner, who clutched at his upper arm and became rigid against him. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip at the thought of finally tasting him. Without another moment of hesitation, Keith lowered himself onto his knees, maintaining his pace on Shiro’s cock, their gazes remaining locked onto one another. He watched for a moment as Shiro’s chest rose and fell with anticipation, those steel grey eyes glazed with hunger.

With no other preliminaries in mind, Keith slid the head of Shiro’s cock between his lips and circled it slowly with his tongue, letting the sound of the Black Paladin’s deep groan pulse through him. He slipped the tip in and out, in and out, hoping to tease him.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro gasped, tilting his head back, his teeth clenched.

Keith couldn’t help the urge; he stroked himself at the sound of Shiro’s pleasure, taking his thick member deeper into his mouth, leaving no room for his hand along his shaft. He moaned around him as he felt Shiro’s hand tangle itself in his hair at back of his head. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro hissed, “you’re so fucking good.” He moved his hips forward, hesitating at first to give his partner the opportunity to protest.

Keith wouldn’t dream of it. He welcomed Shiro’s cock into his throat and swallowed, the wet fleshy walls closing tight around his head. Satisfaction surged through his entire frame and struck into his pelvis as Shiro bucked his hips, releasing a emphatic groan. Keith pumped his hand along his own shaft, more vigorously now as the Black Paladin slowly fucked his mouth, his arousal reaching its peak. He squeezed his eyes shut as Shiro buried himself deep inside of his throat, the tuft of hair at the base of his shaft tickling the tip of Keith’s nose. 

As he was trying to focus on not gagging, Shiro slowly pulled out of his mouth, apparently reading his mind. As Keith gasped and coughed, he leaned back, adjusting so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor - an attempt to regain his bearings. Shiro lowered into a crouch and cradled a hand against his partner’s face, brushing a thumb gently across his cheek. 

As his coughs died down, Keith self-consciously glanced off to the side, sweeping the back of his hand across his lips to wipe away the traces of saliva. “Sorry,” he muttered. He had wanted to finish Shiro off.

The older man chuckled, shaking his head before tenderly laying a kiss on his forehead. “Stop it,” he urged quietly. “That was amazing.” He then gave Keith a gentle shove back, laying him out on their makeshift bed of clothes. “My turn,” he added then, a smirk tugging at his lips. Shiro’s eyes lingered over every part of Keith’s body, making the younger man’s heart pump faster than it already was. 

Shiro located the small bottle of lube and lathered the slick liquid dexterously along Keith’s shaft and around the head, giving him a few slow strokes in preparation. It was almost embarrassing how good it felt. Keith let his head fall back against the floor as he closed his eyes and moaned out, seeing stars behind his eyelids. 

“Look at me, Keith.”

He obeyed the gentle yet firm command, lifting his head slightly so he could meet Shiro’s eyes. Fire crackled within them and he could only imagine that they mirrored his own. He watched, his heart pounding, as the Black Paladin sat astride him now, his movements careful and deliberate. Shiro lifted himself with his knees, positioning the tip of Keith’s cock before slowly pushing him inside, bit by bit.

“Ah, fuck,” Keith cursed, his chest rising as he arched his back. Shiro felt so goddamned good around him; it was unreal. “Shiro,” he whined through gritted teeth, as his partner continued to leisurely work him inside. 

Shiro chuckled, a soft gasp hissing between his teeth as he sunk himself lower onto Keith’s cock, completely enveloping him in flesh and heat. Keith gripped Shiro’s hips, needing something to hold onto as the Black Paladin began to ride him in steady rhythm. Fuck, he was so tight around him, he could hardly stand it. It was excruciating. 

How was Shiro so in control? Keith was losing his damn mind as Shiro fucked himself up and down his cock. The Red Paladin’s chest heaved with his gasping breaths and guttural moans as he dragged his blunt nails along his partner’s ass and hips, leaving trails of light red in his skin. Keith again gripped his waist and, with the leverage, began to thrust up into Shiro’s tight heat, burying himself as deep as he could. A wave of pride crashed over him as he drew out from the Black Paladin a sudden, blissful moan, followed by feverish pants as their hips met again and again, harder and harder.

“God damn, Shiro,” Keith groaned, writhing beneath him as the pressure at base of his cock already began to build.

A shuddering breath escaped Shiro’s lung’s as he leaned forward, planting his hands on either side of Keith’s head. He held fast the younger man’s gaze with his own, the flames burning in his eyes threatening to melt Keith from the inside out. A thin layer of sweat coated their skin as they continued to move into each other. “You feel so, so good, Keith,” he said in a husky whisper. 

Keith wholeheartedly agreed, the words spilling incoherently out of his mouth, “So good.. So fucking.. ahhh.”

He desperately wanted more but at the same time didn’t know how much more he could take. He was losing himself inside Shiro, and he never wanted to stop. His body was trembling as he fought the urge to spill everything inside of him. Never in his sleeping or waking dreams did he imagine it would be this good. To kiss and fuck and love the one person who mattered in all of this godforsaken universe.

Keith’s eyes broke away from Shiro’s only to watch as the older man wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing member, giving himself long and hard strokes. The sight pushed Keith over the edge. Fuck, he was close. They were so close. 

“Keith, I want you to come with me.” It sounded like more of a demand than a statement, something the Red Paladin was eagerly ready to fulfill.

Obediently, Keith fucked him harder, pulling Shiro down as he slammed his hips up, over and over, letting the pressure build freely in his abdomen. “Fuck, Shiro, I can’t… I have to…!” he cried, clenching his jaw.

It was as if Shiro, in all of his infinite and unreal control, had orchestrated the whole carnal experience himself. Just as Keith surrendered to the throbbing pressure in his pelvis, Shiro tensed thickly around his cock. The older man let out a strained, shuddering cry, his body becoming rigid stone above him as he came across Keith’s stomach and chest. 

“Ahhh… SHIRO!!” 

The name bounced off of the metallic walls of the Black Lion as every muscle in Keith’s body constricted and he emptied himself deep inside of Shiro, who continued to ride him to the finish line. His eyes were wide at the insane amount of pleasure that coursed through his body in waves but all he could see were stars - millions of stars, and his lover among them, hovering. 

When Keith finished, his entire body slumped. He was shaking. God, he felt exhausted, but every dull ache in his body felt good. For a moment, all that could be heard in the Black Lion’s cockpit was the pair trying to catch their breaths.

They stared at each other for a long time, the heat in their eyes replaced now by something much gentler. Shiro then lowered his lips to Keith’s, brushing lightly against them to steal one more tender kiss. Carefully, he rolled over onto his back but not before pulling the younger man against him, letting his head rest comfortably on his chest. Keith closed his eyes as Shiro gathered him in his arms and held him close.

“I lied about the Black Lion,” Shiro whispered after a long moment of silence.

“Hmm?” Keith was drifting but he forced himself to stay awake to hear what Shiro was saying.

“The Black Lion doesn’t feel more like home than anything else. You do. You’re my home, Keith.”

At that, Keith opened his eyes, lifting his head to look up at his friend. A warmth washed over him, like nothing he’d ever felt before. He offered the only reply he could, but it was an undeniable truth. “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too.” When the Black Paladin spoke again, the whisper sounded strained, “Please come back to me tomorrow.”

A sudden chill ran through Keith’s blood, but he quickly pushed the feeling aside. He wouldn’t let thoughts of tomorrow ruin what he had tonight. Keith took Shiro’s hand in his and squeezed, a silent vow to never let go. “I promise. You too, okay?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me and my co-blogger on Tumblr, where we post a lot of Sheithy stuff, including original art and written works! :) 
> 
> Username: sword-and-sheith


End file.
